blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Show Posts - Yilmaz the Great
1 of 5 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;area=showposts;u=774. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 11, 2016 20:47:33 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - Yilmaz the Great Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of Yilmaz the Great » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - Yilmaz the Great Pages: 1 2 3 ... 5 1 Archives / Re: The Order announces bloc victory! « on: March 30, 2016, 06:25:36 PM » wew lad 2 Archives / Re: NOD Minister of Memes Resignation. « on: March 30, 2016, 04:26:10 PM » Quote from: Triumvir Lykos on March 30, 2016, 01:29:46 PM What the fuck are you on about you daft cunt. This would've been our new flag. A FUCKING LEAF. 3 Archives / Re: NOD Minister of Memes Resignation. « on: March 30, 2016, 02:29:20 AM » Quote from: Pertti II on March 30, 2016, 01:48:53 AM Why are you posting New Zealand's flag? nice b8 m8, atleast they didn't change their flag to a fucking leaf lmao. 4 Archives / Re: NOD Minister of Memes Resignation. « on: March 29, 2016, 11:59:43 PM » 5 Archives / Re: NOD Minister of Memes Resignation. « on: March 29, 2016, 07:52:11 AM » Dont derail muh threads just cuz i got banned. also discrimination. i was also real lm_Brian. 6 Archives / Re: NOD Minister of Memes Resignation. « on: March 20, 2016, 05:21:26 AM » Quote from: Kyu on March 20, 2016, 05:08:38 AM who's who i'm confused I'm lm_Brian. How do you not see that? The others are fake. Dont derail the threat imo. 7 offtopic / Re: IT'S ME « on: March 19, 2016, 05:12:36 AM » Quote from: lm_Brian on March 19, 2016, 05:07:42 AM I'm the real lm_brian, don't listen to the other guys #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Quote from: lm_Brian on March 19, 2016, 05:11:45 AM No, it's not him He doesn't use my speech patterns at all I don't know why he is doing this but you have to trust me Don't listen to them. I am the real lm_Brian. These guys are fakes. 8 Archives / NOD Minister of Memes Resignation. « on: March 18, 2016, 05:35:51 AM » It is with great sadness that I resign from the position of the Minister of Memes. This is due to events that have occured in real life and I have come down with a fatal disease known as Memers Block and Intense Autism. I hope the current NOD leadership finds someone suitable and autistic enough to take the position. I highly recommend Kufr Conquerors as he is completely fucking retarded in a perfect way. I will still be here, just as your average shit poster from Australia. Cheers cunts. Fuck off we're full. MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES MEMES 9 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: More policies to increase literacy? « on: March 04, 2016, 09:35:51 AM » > making suggestions whilst cumsock has flaked. fuck this community is autistic. 10 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: The problem of people lowering their GDP « on: March 04, 2016, 03:57:22 AM » Quote from: Triumvir Lykos on March 04, 2016, 02:20:19 AM thank you for your concerns an admin will be with you shortly 11 Technical Help/Bug Reports / Re: Agriculture thing « on: March 04, 2016, 02:58:40 AM » Have you research anything else? If you research one thing all the other costs go up as well. 12 Archives / Re: nod minister of peace on wiretaping « on: February 27, 2016, 05:39:33 AM » Quote from: The Reverse TWAIN: There will be a reckoning on February 27, 2016, 02:21:49 AM Nod deserves this. ur deserves the BBC she gonna receive. 13 Archives / Re: Is this « on: February 27, 2016, 05:38:32 AM » Quote from: The Reverse TWAIN: There will be a reckoning on February 27, 2016, 02:21:08 AM >somebody tried satellite look at the HTML fuckboi. it's not connected to shit 14 Archives / Re: Is this « on: February 26, 2016, 08:35:49 PM » Quote from: JohnTheGreat on February 26, 2016, 08:22:29 PM Rumsod updates the game so how is it dead? Satellite doesnt work, Spies don't work, FastBloc doesn't work. 15 Archives / Re: Is this « on: February 26, 2016, 07:23:23 PM » is ded game yes Pages: 1 2 3 ... 5 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2